


A Source of Irritation

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Smol Drabbles. One for Kylo. One for Hux





	

It was morning, before Kylo was due out to train with his knights and before Hux was due on the bridge for his shift. They had finished their breakfast, cleared the dishes, there wasn’t anything left to do save for leave for the day.

That’s when Kylo noticed Hux staring at him with the same look on his face that says _I want to eat you alive_.While it’s not unheard of for Hux to be in the mood in the morning, it usually involved them waking long before their alarms would rouse them. Instigating something now would lead to them being late or starting their shifts quite uncomfortably. So Kylo kept his distance.

He grabbed his helmet and was about to leave when Hux finally broke his silent vigil.

“Come here, Ren.”

The tone of voice sent a shiver up the Knight’s spine. He wondered just what Hux planned to do to him in the brief moments before they left their quarters for the day. He sauntered over to the General, swayed his hips provocatively, and stopped to posture impressively in front of him. 

Hux stood from the couch. He gently took the helmet from Kylo’s hands and set it down behind him. Then he turned back to the Knight and scorched him with the same blazing hot look. 

Kylo almost groaned in anticipation. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, but he tried not to move, letting Hux take the lead for wherever he wanted this to go.

“Lift your arms slightly.” Hux’s voice was calm, slightly calculating. 

Kylo swallowed thickly, then nodded slightly. “Whatever you wish.” He tried to keep his voice as calm as Hux’s.

Kylo started to raise his arms, still unsure of what the General wanted to do to him. He’d raised them enough for Hux to grasp his tunic and quilted body armor.

“That’s good. Now brace yourself.”

Kylo’s cock twitched, and he grinned, knowing he would enjoy whatever was about to happen.

Hux, eyes on the Knight’s chest pulled and tugged the close fitting clothes to the left. Stared for a second, then tugged the fabric again.  Then he stepped back and took in the entire form of the Knight.

“There! That’s better.”

The General strode into the bedroom. He returned with his greatcoat draped over his shoulders and his hat upon his head. He walked to the door, pulling his gloves on.

“WAIT!” Kylo whined. “Hux…what?”

Hux gave him a surprised look as he glanced back at the Knight who hadn’t moved from where he’d been left.

“Your chest armor was terribly crooked. It would have driven me to distraction all day. Enjoy your training, Ren.”

And Hux was gone. 

Kylo grumbled as he grabbed his helmet from the couch.  He slammed it on his head as his erection flagged. Hux stared at him like that all the time, but, oh, how disappointing it was when it was merely because the seams in his wardrobe were crooked.

***

“Kylo…where are you going with that?” Hux asked as he placed their dinner trays back on the cart to be returned to the kitchens.

Kylo had been sneaking past Hux with a box. This was not the first time Hux had caught his lover slipping through their now shared quarters with a box. Most of the times it’s harmless nick-knacks that the Knight has acquired through out his travels, missions, and conquests. A few times it was toys and tools of a personal nature for them to enjoy in the bedroom. In both instances Hux was not bothered, and he let the man continue to carve out his own niche in a space that had been solely Hux’s.

But then there were the times the Knight tried to move a few other choice items that made Hux shudder at the thought.  When Kylo had tried to move in the cinder that used to be the Mask of Darth Vader. (Yes, Hux realized just how important the legacy of his grandfather was to him) The table with the ashes had been terrifying, especially when he would slam his helmet down and the ashes around would burst into the air. (Hux shuddered…and couldn’t help the urge to sneeze every time he thought about it) Then he brought in a load of ashes to add. (Hux loaded up the ashes and carried the table back to Kylo’s old quarters himself) Hux knew to be leery of the box in Kylo’s arms.

When Hux yelled, Kylo stopped. He moved the box behind him, as if hiding it would make the General forget that he had it. 

“Just what do you have in that box?”

Kylo wedged the box between his back and the wall and waved his hand.

“You did not see a box.”

“Kylo! Really? Did you just try to Jedi Mind Trick me?”

“I…no!”

Then he rushed into the bedroom. And locked the door behind him.

“DAMN IT, KYLO! IF YOU HAVE THAT TABLE OF ASHES IN OUR BEDROOM AGAIN, YOU’LL BE SLEEPING IN YOUR OWN QUARTERS FOR A WEEK!”

Hux had no idea how Kylo managed to lock the door so he couldn’t follow him, but he suspected it was something to do with the Force. He heard the Knight tinkering around with something. At least it didn’t sound like he was emptying the contents of anything into or onto something else. Hux huffed and went to sit on one of the couches while he glared at the bedroom door.

Five minutes later Kylo came out looking quite pleased with himself. He quickly walked over to Hux and sat down next to him. Then he set a small package on his lap. 

“Kylo?”

“Open it.”

Hux stared at the Knight for a moment before he did as he was told. What he found inside left his speechless…crystal cuff links. Yellow that deepened to a dark red in the middle, each with fissures throughout that caught the light and made them sparkle more.

“I don’t understand…what are they for?”

“You…I found this broken kyber crystal while exploring an old Sith Temple for the Supreme Leader. The coloring made me think of you, I guess, so I picked it up…I thought you’d like them.”

“You…made these?”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed, embarrassed. He looked away.

“I…”

Hux grabbed Kylo, turned him back to face him, and kissed him.

“They’re amazing! Beautiful! Thank you!”

Hux made a promise to himself to try to give his Knight the benefit of the doubt when he walked through with boxes from then on.


End file.
